For You
by OmicronFayt
Summary: She hadn't meant it, but he thought she did. With a few short words, she killed her best friend. TWOSHOT,
1. Chapter 1

For You 

Disclaimer : Don't own it, don't want to.

Summary - She hadn't meant it, but he thought she did. With a few short words, she killed her best friend.

OneShot - For You

Sakura looked at the note he had written her. The sun was setting, and she felt as though it would never rise again. OK, maybe she is being a little melodramatic, but her best friend had just committed suicide. The worst part - it was her fault. He had asked her out, AGAIN, and she had rejected him, AGAIN, but she was in a bad mood, and wanted Sasuke to notice her So she screamed at him. More than usual. She said that he should just die, so she can live happily without his interruptions. His smile wavered, just half a second, but it was enough for her to know that she had gone WAY too far. She started to apologise, to say that she didn't mean it . . .but he was already gone. She started crying. Then Kakashi turned up. He asked about Naruto, Sakura cried some more. Sasuke glared at her in discust and told Kakashi what had happened, asking for permission to look for the only person he considered his friend. He didn't need to add that he wanted to find him quickly, in fear that he might do just as Sakura asked him to, because Kakashi already knew. They searched for hours. Ichicaru's, His apartment, the Hokage monument, the training grounds . . .all they found was the note, addressed to Sakura. It was a poem.

That evening, Naruto's body was found by Konohamaru and Moegi while they were on a date. He was sitting in a cherry tree orchard, kunai in his heart, and a fist full of cherry blossoms.

That was three years ago. Since then, Tsunade had refused to teach her. When she tried to talk to the others . . . .well, Hinata almost killed her, only stopping because Kiba managed to convince her that their was no point wasting enegy on scum. Shino's bugs sapped her chakra every time she went close to him, Choji left the restarount as soon as she entered, stating bluntly that people like her put him off his food.Shikamaru had been known to take a longer route to the raining grounds - meaning an extra 10 minutes walk, just to avoid her. Ino . . .Ino changed so much. She started wearing orange, and eating ramen. When asked why, she simply stated that without a orange-clad blond ramen-eating machine around it just didn't feel like konoha. Everyone accepted this, and most aggreed. Neji opened up to people, or to most people, he said that he was 'opening up for Naruto, the greatest hokage that never was'. Lee loudly proclaimed that he would be hokage in Naruto's place, and do a better job than even the forth, in his honour . . .he also proclaimed that he was making it his mission to destroy any cherry trees he sees as they remind him of 'the beauty that is evil incarnate'. Tenten destroyed most of her possesions. In answer to the quizical looks she got, she said: As much as I used to like it, I hate the colour pink. Kakasi was now even more late than ever, and he trained Sasuke and . . .well any menber of the Rookie 9 who wanted help - with one exception. Jaraia wrote a new book, which stared a blond hero, and had many pink-haired girls dying in horrible ways . . . .It contained only one sex scene, which had women of every possible description - except pink hair . . .Itachi turned up, right in front of Sasuke. He tried to goad his little brother into a fight, but it wasn't working, so he threatened to kill Sakura . . .well that DID get a responce, just not the one either the missing nin nor the cherry blossom had hoped for. Sasuke simply asked 'Can I help?' Followed by a quick 'Just make it painful - Believe it' Itachi asked where Naruto was, as he was here for Kyuubi. Sasuke looked suprised

"For a criminal of your calibur, you sure are behind the times, brother. Your here for my best friend?" he pointed at Sakura "She killed him" That was the worst moment of her life.

She re-read the last note written by Uzumaki Naruto. A poem, just for her, telling the world, in no uncertain terms, why he stabbed himself in the heart. Why he prevented Kyuubi from healing him.

She read the poem again, tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant it, but he thought she had. With a few short words, she had killed her best friend.

_I remember now  
What you used to say  
When I asked you out  
You'd just scream No Way  
And if I stood nearby  
You'd just run away_

_From me_

_But now as the years go by   
With all the tears I've cried_

_For you_

_And yet you wonder why   
I would've gladly died_

_For you_

_I have always known   
And I have always said   
My heart is yours   
But you want me dead   
All those gifts to you   
The tags had simply read_

_From me_

_But now as the years go by   
With all the tears I've cried_

_For you_

_And yet you wonder why   
I would've gladly died_

_For you_

_And now I'll tell you why   
I will gladly die_

_For you_

_You know I'll try   
You know I'll die_

_For you._

She hadn't meant it, but he thought she had. With a few short words, she had killed her best friend.  
Though she was paying for it, she wasn't paying enough.She wants to apologise, to say sorry. But she can't.  
She want to see his face, his smile . . .his eyes shining bright, just one last time. . . .but . . .she can't

"Naruto . . ." She whispers, smiling despite herself.

"This . . ." She looked out over the village from the top of the hokage monument.

"This is . . ." She remembers all the times he cheered her on . . .all the times she let him down . . .

"For you . . ." She jumps, hoping to see him, one last time . . .

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

0o . . . .There you go, I wrote the poem while trying to get past a writer block on 'Promise to an Avenger', and the story just came from that . . .  
I might make it a Twoshot, IF you ask nicely, just to see everyones reactions to Sakura's death.

BTW - Pairings on 'Promise to an Avenger' is finalised due to a competition (See Deseased Demon, Ch4), and I've written Sasuke's reaction . . . .  
just stuck on the second half of the Naru/Saku date . . . .I'll get it done eventually. Also, I'll start a story from the list (see 'Promise to an Avenger)  
once it gets to 8 votes, once I've started one though, I won't be doing any of the others untill 'Promise to an Avenger' is finished.


	2. Chapter 2

For You 

Disclaimer : Don't own it, don't want to. . . .. well, not much anyway . . . .WHAT???

Summary - She hadn't meant it, but he thought she did. With a few short words, she killed her best friend.

Chapter 2 - Take It All Back

Haruno Sakura. Deceased. Died on impact after falling from the top of the Hokage Monument. Verdict - Suicide.The same people changed again. Ino gave up the Uzumaki charade, Hinata threw herself into her training, and soon surpassed both Naji and her father combined.  
Tenten went back to how she was before, her room was once again pink. Neji started teaching at the academy, Shino . . . .he refused to use his bugs, as Kiba and Sasuke entered a rivalry. A rivalry in the form of ramen eating contests. Lee stopped attacking poor, defencless trees, Kakashi was now a record 6 hours late to everything . . .  
Chouji went on a diet, and Shikamaru joined Gai in his training sessions . . .Tsunade and Jaraia got married, cursing that they waited, glad they never followed the path of their succesors.  
Sasuke refused to activate the Sharingan, no matter the circumstances . . .and he started dating this girl, Haraise Kasumi. She had pink hair. The 2 loyal sannin both kicked the habits that made them so famous.  
Jaraia discontiniued the Icha Icha stories, and stopped peeking . . . .wheras Tsunade stopped gambling and only drank on her birthday (or on Naruto's, or Sakura's, or Jaraia's.  
They all thought similar thoughts at the funeral.

(All)  
Everything we said about you,   
It was all a lie,   
Everything we said,   
When we gave you reason to cry,   
I wish we could just . . .  
bring you back,  
take it back,  
take it all back.

(Sasuke)  
As much as you annoyed me,   
I never wanted you to cry,   
As much as I said it,   
I never ever wished you would die,   
I wish I could . . .   
bring you back,  
take it back,  
take it all back.

(Sakura, to Naruto, afterlife)  
As much as I chased him,   
I wish you were mine,  
As much as I pushed you away,   
I want to be yours for all time,   
I wish I could . . .  
take you back,  
take it back,  
take it all back.

(Naruto)

When we met, I was yours that day,  
I always wished you would see,  
But till now, it never worked that way,  
I wished that you'd love me,  
I wont ever let you . . .  
take it back,  
cause I've took you back,  
I want you back,  
Here with me.

He smiled at her, the same old cheesy grin, and she leapt into his arms, crying in happiness that he accepted her apology . . .

"Sakura-chaaan"  
She looked at him

"Wanna get ramen"  
She grinned at him, and prepared a punch . . . .

"Sure thing, Naruto . . .on one condition"  
He tilted his head, confused.

"Kiss me, Naruto-kun"  
He smiled, his first true smile, and complied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Whew . . . . Konoha reaction AND NaruSaku in one chapter . . . .Hastilly written poem/song/thing there, probably not much good, but . . .. .meh.  
Yeah . . ..its a Twoshot now. Thats it, though, no more on this one.


End file.
